1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal tennis score keeper and more particularly pertains to allowing a player to maintain an accurate scoring during play of a tennis match with a personal tennis score keeper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scoring devices of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, scoring devices of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of for assisting players of games in maintaining the score through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,711 to Cox discloses a tennis score recorder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,131 to Izzo discloses a tennis score computer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,710 to Gaetano discloses a tennis score keeping device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,143 to Van Auken et al. discloses a tennis scorekeeper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,098 to Rubano discloses a tennis score keeper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,449 to Droz discloses a score marker for tennis.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a personal tennis score keeper that allows a player to keep track of his score and his opponent's score during a game as well as the number of games won.
In this respect, the personal tennis score keeper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for allowing a player to maintain an accurate scoring during play of a tennis match.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved personal tennis score keeper which can be used for allowing a player to maintain an accurate scoring during play of a tennis match. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.